Destruction of Amihan's Grotto
Private, Melissa, Kiku, Michael, and Xiao Xing led Amihan back into her grotto. "Guys, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Amihan whined. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Private told her. "Close your eyes." Melissa said. The 14 year old merprincess nodded and closed her eyes. The 5 then led Amihan further into the grotto. "Ta-da!" Michael exclaimed, when they were all the way into the grotto. Amihan opened her eyes and gasped when she saw… "Hiro Hamada's statue." Amihan exclaimed in surprise. "Guys, you're the awesomeness!" she said as she hugged her friends/siblings. Amihan went over to the statue. "It looks like him. It even has his eyes." She exclaimed, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Oh, Hiro, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome." She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Joseph in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held the trident. "Dad!" Amihan gasped in shock. Private hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Melissa, Kiku, Michael, and Xiao Xing hid behind a drawer and did the same. Mr. Kumajuro was right behind Joseph now looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable merman." Joseph said, swimming to Amihan and he stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Amihan bit her lip and began to explain, "But Daddy, I-" her sentence was cut short by Joseph. "Now, is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Joseph demanded. "Dad, I had to!" Amihan argued. "Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden. Amihan, you know that, everybody knows that?" Joseph scolded. "He would've died." Amihan explained. "One less human to worry about." Joseph said coldly, turning around. "You don't even know him!" Amihan snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Joseph snapped. "They're all the same; spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters in capable of having anything-" That did it for Amihan because she couldn't hold it anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted. The young mergirl gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Joseph. "No." Joseph said in disbelief and in shock. He then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" He yelled. "I don't care anymore." Amihan pouted. "So help me, Amihan, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Joseph said menacingly as his trident started to glow. Then Joseph fired lasers from his trident everywhere, destroying Amihan's valuables. "Daddy! No, stop, Dad! Please!" Amihan cried. Amihan turned and realized that Joseph was going to destroy the statue of Hiro once and for all. She then shouted, "Daddy, NO!" But it was too late. Joseph shot a laser and destroyed the statue. Amihan looked down at the remains of the statue in shock. Her shock then turned to sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Joseph's anger turned into guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Private, Melissa, Kiku, Michael, Xiao Xing, and Mr. Kumajuro came out of their hiding spots and came over to Amihan. Mr. Kumajuro then spoke to Amihan, "Look, Amihan Flores Arevalo, I-" "Just go away." Amihan said, still crying. Mr. Kumajuro sighed sadly and walked off with the others following. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction